Words and Consequences
by Prodigial-Knight
Summary: By evading capture Bastila and Revan complete their mission to find the Star Forge without Revan rediscovering his past. But this means that now Bastila is Revan's secret guardian preventing him from learning the truth of his past self. All the while continuing her romance with him. Repost of my story from another site.


A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away ...

It is a time of peace, the Galactic Republic has won an incredible victory

in the Jedi Civil War, yet none know how easily destruction might come

again.

As Revan and Malack, once former heroes and saviors of the Republic turned

against it to satisfy their lust for conquest and rule, they have also secretly began

seeing the other as a threat.

Malack was the first to strike, cowardly turning the guns of his flagship upon his

master's vessel as Revan was dealing with a Jedi strike force.

By the will of the Force though there were two survivors Bastilla Shan, an gifted

padawan and by her mercy the Dark Lord himself Revan.

The Jedi Council having captured their greatest foe, still had an enormous task

ahead as Malack was at the head of seemingly infinite army of ships and droids.

With the need to reveal the Sith's secrets as their primary concern they wiped the

mind of their captive Darth Revan instead forging in his place a new personality,

that of a loyal Republic Scout eager to fight against the Sith onslaught.

Though the path was tumultuous and fraught with peril, this Beka Loran and Bastilla

who was now linked to him managed to find the location of the Star Forge.

Evading capture at every turn they were able to destroy the space station cutting off

Malak from his limitless re-enforcements.

Some time later a increasingly desperate Darth Malak made a fatal mistake in a fleet

battle and his ship was outmaneuvered leading to his death.

Now Jed Knights Loran and Bastilla try to mend the galaxy following the war while

also concealing their romance from their Jedi Masters.

" ... and that is why your mission is so essentials those stims are tainted stock and if they're sold to civilians for recreational use the number of lives lost could be great indeed."

"We understand, Master Atris." Bastilla responded immediately to show that we had been paying attention.

"Good, the Council has given you two this mission due to your unique ... knack ... for investigation and ability to blend in with the civilian population "

"We regret not being able to give you more information but you have our full trust. May the Force be with you knights Shan and Beka."

I wanted to snicker, if the council really did trust me they wouldn't assign Bastilla as my partner for every mission they gave me, but hey the last thing I wanted to do was complain.

Almost all of the other Jedi's looked at me funny, if they could they'd probably prefer to take back my rank citing that I couldn't have been properly trained in the war.

Me whining would only prove their accusations of favoritism and being only half-a-Jedi true.

Sometimes I caught me agreeing with them as well, what if my strength in the Force wasn't my own but came only through my link with Bastilla ?

Still if I did have to have a keeper, what better choice than my Jedi princess of a lover ?

"You're incorrigible !" Bastilla sent through the Force, an unique ability that derived from our bound.

"Yes ... but you love me for it."

"Starring at my ... at my behind all through the briefing, could you be any less subtle ? If Master Atris finds out about us ... "

"Well I would rather have starred at your uh front side but that really would have made it obvious."

"Just go get your gear and meet me in front of the temple in half an hour."

...

"I have a bad feeling about this place." I couldn't help but say.

"Uh I know this isn't up to your usual standards princess auu"

"Stop calling me that!" I said but with a hint of playfulness in my voice.

"But you hiiiittt meeee ... and you act like a princess all the time ..." the former Dark Lord of the Sith whined like a youngling.

How did it come to this ?

Me, a self proclaimed by-the-rules Jedi having a secret lover ?

Especially one that was actually a former Sith that was brainwashed, every night I go back to my room at the Temple and go into my small cot and wish I was instead on the Ebon Hawk sharing quarters with him, a man who if he knew the truth would choke the life out of me without any remorse.

A man who's feelings, who's affection for me could only be built on the morally shaky foundation of a mind wipe and a Force Bond he didn't consent to.

"and with our war plunder gone, we can't really use the Temple stipend for love hotels, trying to discount a stay at one of those tends to attract attention so we're left with places like this ... the budget version." Revan was droning on trying to explain himself.

"Uh as long as there are no roaches."

"That's speciest." which earned him another jab in the stomach.

"Look on the bright side, places like this the admin is not really made up off patriotic individuals it's the perfect place for two `war heroes` to rent a bed for an hour without being recognized."

"Oooh an hour, ain'tI lucky girl you kept one of those endurance stims from the war ?"

"Ha ha" Revan deadpanned, I have to stop thinking of him as Revan he's an hero not a monster and the more we explore our bond the more intertwined we become if he somehow senses how I identify him it would be the end of well everything.

...

The Masters are such fools, I know this is insane thinking of them while Bastila is writhing under me, the both of us aglow with sweat but how can they claim to be wise and have us set love aside ?

I have never felt the Force more strongly than when I am in Bastila's presence, even from the first time I met her when there wasn't even the seed of an attraction there was something else.

A heat, a spark.

Bastila could hate me, and I'd still love her and I'd love the galaxy all the more because it's her galaxy and I'd love the Force because it's what connects me to her.

Even now as I'm inside her I'm with her in the Force, some kind of state of being those old idiots could never understand, nor do they deserve to understand.

Now she's telling me not with words, but with feelings with needs to go faster, stronger.

We're both so close.

How can she look sexy, beautiful and cute at the same time ?

"I love you !" there I said it, loud and clear.

So what if I am the first to say it ?

I know what the answer will be, I don't need no vision or prophecy, just Bastila's heart beating to my own.

And yes I said it with words, with sound, because that's the harder way because that's the way you can't dance around and claim it's something else or hard to sense or hard to understand.

She's so close and she's parting her lips, filling her lungs with air.

"Ahh uh ... ahh Revannn ! "

...

The bed stopped shaking, my breath was slowly coming back, soon the room will stop spinning as well.

But the glow was fading, even as my body was riding the final waves of pleasure down, it could tell me that I wasn't feeling his warmth on me.

The chill of this not properly heated room was also starting to bite and I lazily try reach out with my feelings a cuddle would complete this lovemaking session quite nicely.

But I feel only walls, ice and acid, fear and loathing, what is wrong with him ?

I look at his face, he's looking at me like I'm enemy, I can read only weariness and focus from his features.

Oh no, no, no. No !

Did I really say it ?

Oh Force please let this be a bad dream.

Could I have been so careless ? Did he hear me correctly ?

Seconds pass between us, neither of us speaks a word.

His breadth is steadily increasing, it's rhythm almost like his old mask, there can be no denying it I called him by his true name, Revan.


End file.
